first time sucks
by atolrac
Summary: When it's your birthday and there's nothing good to do, even your sixty-something teacher looks like fun... .OroSasu. .Onesided ItaSasu K!NaruSasu. .Mention of JiraNaru.


This fic is dedicated to Calamus, a wonderful beta. Without her you wouldn't even be able to read it. My mother language is Spanish.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, masashi kishimoto does.

**Warnings: **this is **Yaoi** people so don't say I didn't warn you!

**This is my first fic. an orosasu of all things, dont even ask! n.n**

_**Happy birthday Sasuke!**_

**Author:** Atolrac

**First time sucks.**

So yeah, my first time… What do I have to say about it? It was like an odd kind of birthday gift and It was really impossibly frustrating, and inadequate too, or at least _I_ think so.

But seeing how I was a virgin at the time, I don't think I can _really_ criticize, what with me being bored and nervous at the same time. I wasn't even aroused. Such an uncomfortable experience it was, being with a person I didn't even like further maybe than as a mentor…

… Who am I kidding! I'm not sensitive enough to have a freaking _friend _(Naruto is _not_ a friend, damnit!) and what's with the whole obsessive touching, anyway? That guy was seriously fucked up in the head; he loved parts of my body that even _I_ don't like. I think I've said enough.

I didn't _really_ enjoy it. Well, maybe a bit. But I didn't recognize it as being pleasure right away! Now that I think about it, it actually was.

Damnit, give me a break here! He was practically _ancient_, like over a hundred years old! (Sixty something, really, but close enough.) I only remember bits, like how he was all over me with that freaky tongue of his, or how he went down on me as if I was the sweetest candy ever and he wanted to ravish me over and over. Do I look like a sweet thing to you?

… I don't think so either.

The teasing and dirty talking just turned me off. He wanted to fuck me in every position known to mankind! I just let him do as he pleased. And it was so cold! _He_ was cold, _I_ was cold, the bloody _room_ was cold! What the hell was he thinking?

He started with a blowjob. Looking back, I think it was one of the few things I actually liked about the whole thing. The finger came close enough. But then it was _so_ uncomfortable and quick! I didn't realize he was inside me until I felt the sneaky bastard's breath on my neck and _it_ started hurting. Not with the kind of pain that makes you scream your guts out, but the uncomfortable kind, akin to when an inexperienced nurse touches a nerve with her needle. The reflex was mostly the same, too.

God, and the bastard didn't even give me time to get used to it. Every single time he thrust into me, a groan bubbled up from my throat. What irks me the most was that I actually told him that…

"It hurts…" murmured Sasuke quietly, but not quietly enough for it not to reach Orochimaru's ears. Nope, it hit home, and the snake gave an almost breathless chuckle, fanning the boy's hair, and thrust in more deeply.

That earned him a whimper. The man was a freaking_ sadist_! Sasuke hit him on the shoulder for his boldness. Of course, that only managed to further amuse the man who was still getting groans and moans of pain out of Sasuke with every thrust he made.

"You'll start liking it soon enough" Sasuke wasn't too convinced. Maybe the old snake should tell his grandma that, because while he was new to this and everything, he was certainly sure the man was supposed to go a _little_ slower. It burnt slightly, and the only thing he felt was Orochimaru's hard shaft inside him. No pleasure, no nothing, just a hard thing moving in and out… Maybe he really was asexual? He cursed the moment his stupid little mind decided it was bored, and his teacher for having a _wonderful_ idea for entertainment. Maybe he should meditate before the next time. A little relaxation would do him good. And that way his brain would think twice before accepting weird offers of sadistic sex as a gift, instead of being too bored to care.

That was until Orochimaru swiftly took himself out, got up from the bed and pulled Sasuke toward its edge.

The next thing the boy knew, he was being fucked like a whore, hard and fast. So hard in fact, that in order to stay in place his hands instinctively searched for something to grab onto and they ended up on Orochimaru's forearms, while the old snake took hold of his hips. it didn't really come as a surprise when he began to like it.

What a relaxing position! He didn't have to do anything, and it was _really_ starting to feel good, if the volume of his moans and groans was any indication. No one in Konoha (or any village, for that matter) would have thought he was the vocal type, except Kakashi maybe, but the man is a pervert, so he didn't count.

"Aaahhh" If it wouldn't have sounded narcissistic, he could have admitted to being disturbingly turned on by his own moans. Really, that last one… what an arousing sound! And here he was vaguely suspicious that it was _pleasure_ he was feeling. Or was it? It was hard to tell. But it wasn't hard to notice that, whatever it was, it was actually too much.

Definitely too much.

"Wait!" He pushed the sannin off, halting his movements and making him raise an eyebrow at his naked and spread figure currently at the verge of falling off the bed. With the force he had put behind that push, it wasn't hard to imagine what a nice and up-close view of the cold floor his ass would have seen if it hadn't been for Orochimaru grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto the bed.

It would have been an ugly fall, _indeed_.

"What is it?" Did the man really _have_ to sound so amused? And what was up with the smirk?

"I don't know." And Sasuke really didn't. One moment he was feeling… something, and the next the feeling was _too much_. He had panicked; it was the only way to describe it; his stomach had felt as if it was about to explode and it was… too… intense.

"You were about to come." Was the man laughing at him? _Oh_, he was _so_ infuriating! But wait, wasn't he supposed to be his teacher?

"You think?" Sasuke asked, and not in his usual sarcastic way. It was actually a serious, though naïve, question, but he had always been rather curious; and if the man was his teacher then perhaps he should start doing a better job at teaching him.

"I'm fairly sure. You're weeping." Orochimaru tugged at Sasuke's cock, making it obvious that he wasn't talking about the boy's eyes. He bent forward and grabbed the boy around the waist, lifting him off the bed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around him for balance. Then he was carried to a wall and held against it.

Feeling that the position was a little too... _familiar, _and that it was _very_ wrong to have Orochimaru fuck him against a wall, he unlatched himself and lowered his feet to the cold floor.

The man, of course, caught his intentions right away but, surprisingly, neither teased nor questioned him about it. Instead, he turned Sasuke around and pushed slightly on his back, making him bend forward with his ass sticking out.

And resumed the fucking. Again, it was so hard and so fast that Sasuke had to brace his arms against the wall so as not to hit his head with the force of the thrusts. After a minute or so, Orochimaru apparently stopped liking the position, maybe because he wasn't getting any sounds out of Sasuke, so he guided him to the bed again.

By the time Orochimaru got his rhyme back on track, Sasuke was as bored as at the beginning, so he entertained himself by looking at the wall at his right, occasionally moaning when the snake shoved himself in deep. He was sure the sannin wasn't even trying, or maybe even punishing him for the earlier interruptions.

Well, to hell with him! If it was like that, Orochimaru could forget about hearing him moan any time soon.

Ok, maybe not. That particular thrust had been kind of nice. Was it just him, or Orochimaru was going faster? No, harder. Definitely harder. That was more like it! At least now he didn't have to work too hard on visualizing something concrete; with only the sound of uneven breathing in the room, it was fairly easy.

The weird thing was that the first person that he thought about was too much for his brain. The red light of a full moon, and the glint of a katana were the only thing that he got managed to recognize before an irrational fear settled in his stomach. The second one was more disturbing, but surprisingly more acceptable. He would have to start seeing a therapist if his taste remained this weird; though the image of a Kyuubi-possessed Naruto _was_ quite arousing.

He felt the same thing as before, only more quickly, and it was _so_ intense and _so _close... Just a few more thrusts and maybe he would reach it again! The feeling was intensifying, so close, so close, he could feel it coiling in his gut. He was going to explode, just… one… more¾

"FUCK!"

And the snake ceased all movement, emptying his load deep inside him¾ yes, he actually had the _nerve_ to come before him! Sasuke was _so_ frustrated he could have screamed!

"happy birthday… Sasuke-kun" When he realized that the old snake was laughing, FUCKING LAUGHING, that he had actually done it ON PURPOSE, he wanted to kill him. And don't get him wrong, he tried, he really tried, but that was before he realized that if he wanted to at least save some of his dignity, he shouldn't move too much.

It really hurt, everything hurt, from his ass to his dick to his arms to his waist. Orochimaru nicely offered to help him with his _little_ problem, but Sasuke was too far gone with anger at the stunt the snake had pulled to even _consider_ letting him touch him. So what _did_ Sasuke do? He stormed to his room like hell had just broken, raised up to the surface, and the devil himself had possessed him.

He though he killed some lower-rank ninjas that crossed his path along the way, but was not too sure. He was too furious to even see who was who; and if they were too weak to handle being thrown at a wall, why should he concern himself with them? Whatever happened to them wasn't his problem at the moment; the only thing on his mind was his pulsating member.

When Sasuke got to his room, the first thing he did was lock the door and get in the bathroom to terminate his little problem. When he was done, he turned the tap and let the warm water rinse away everything, from the sticky white substance to the seething anger blazing away in his chest. The water stung, and it was not even that hot!

When he was relatively calm, he went back to his room and put some loose clothes on. Then he got on the bed, and was in the process of snuggling up into his pillow when someone knocked on the door. Now what? Was it Orochimaru wanting to tease him some more? If it was him...! Forget Itachi, he was going to train to kill HIM! That was how angry he was. And when he remembered how even _bathing _had hurt… OH! He was _so_ going down.

When the door opened swiftly, he grabbed a kunai from under his pillow and threw it towards it. The kunai embedded itself centimeters away from the slightly shocked but greatly amused face of one Yakushi Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke gritted his teeth glaring straight at him. It was pretty easy to tell he was at his limit, and he was certainly a sight no one wanted to behold when borderline.

"Well, word reached my little ears that the Uchiha brat was on a murderous rampage." He entered two steps further inside, cautiously. He was going to say something stupid, Sasuke could tell from his body language and that fucking smirk of his. "It seems to run in the family after all. They say that younger brothers always absorb the worst habits from the siblin-"

He couldn't even finish the word as the greater part of Sasuke's extensive collection of kunai and shuriken came flying in his direction. Anger threw his skill off-balance, not even one had touched the target.

At least it had got Kabuto out of his room. Would he die too quickly if he ripped his heart out off his chest? But enough of that, tomorrow he would think of some slow and painful death to inflict on him. Now though, he just wanted to rest. Sasuke's slow and painful extraction of Kabuto's blood heart would be meticulously thought through when he had had enough sleep.

And that is how my first time at sex was. It sucked didn't it?

But at least it was better than Naruto's. He told me the white-haired guy actually made him turn into a woman! How disgusting is that? and that was _before _he decided he wanted to fuck Tsunade.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Just review and let me know.


End file.
